1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a bezel that couples with a panel assembly of the organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known organic light emitting diode display includes a panel assembly in which a second substrate serving as an encapsulation substrate is joined to a first substrate where organic light emitting elements are formed, a bezel that couples with the panel assembly at the rear of the panel assembly, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to be electrically connected to the panel assembly through a flexible circuit board. The bezel can be provided with a back on which the panel assembly is placed and side walls formed at an edge of the back .
In this organic light emitting diode display, flexural strength along the horizontal axis and flexural strength and impact resistance along the vertical axis are important characteristics for evaluating mechanical reliability of the organic light emitting diode display. Accordingly, the development of the bezel has been necessary to improve its flexural strength and impact resistance.
The information disclosed in this Background section, above, is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.